1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a technique of attaching a display module to a housing of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of touch control techniques, more and more electronic devices (such as cellular phones and computers) are configured into touch control devices to facilitate ease operation by users.
As shown in FIG. 1, generally, a touch control electronic device 1 includes a housing frame 11, a display 12 and a touch panel 13 covering a surface of the display 12. The housing frame 11 is formed with a window 111. In conventional devices, the display 12 and the touch panel 13 are individually assembled to the housing frame 11 with the touch panel 13 adhered to a front surface of the housing frame 11 and the display 12 fastened to a back surface of the housing frame 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, in recent years, some manufacturers integrate the display 12 with the touch panel 13 beforehand so that, once the touch panel 13 is adhered to the front surface of the housing frame 11, the display 12 is attached to the housing frame 11 as well. As the touch panel 13 is adhered to the front surface of the housing frame 11, the display 12 is passed through the window 111. Due to the inclusion of lugs 121 in existing specifications of displays 12, the housing frame 11 must be formed with corresponding notches 112 at an inner edge thereof so that, the housing frame 11 does not hinder passing of the lugs 121 when the touch panel 13 is adhered to the front surface of the housing frame 11. However, the configuration above is prone to the following problem. Since the display 12 and the touch panel 13 are attached to the housing frame 11 merely by adhering the touch panel 13 to the front surface of the housing frame 11, the display 12 may fall out of the housing frame 11 together with the touch panel 13 due to poor adhesion between the touch panel 13 and the housing frame 11, or due to shock or impact by an external force.